You Only Thought You Knew
by Fredlexa
Summary: This is a story of three stories. Lily and James's tale is the first part of the fanfic, Harry and his sister, Ivy, have the second section, and the years after Hogwarts for Harry and Ivy are described in the third part. Please read and review!
1. I Just Found Out That I Love You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't do as good of a job as J.K. Rowling, anyways…**

PROLOGUE

"POTTER!" I yelled. Ever since we had both become Gryffindor prefects in fifth year, almost two years ago, we've had to share a room. And a closet.

"Hey, Lily," James called, "were you planning on wearing this when you go out with me?" He was holding up my new bra.

"Put that down!" I screamed, running after Potter. That annoying little toe rag. I mean Dumbledore knew I have had issues with him since First Year, so he could have at least put us in separate rooms. Ugh. He is so embarrassing! What if he figures out… "And when did I ask you to call me Lily? Never! It's Evans. And how many times do I have to say I'm never ever going to go out with you?!"

"Always one more time, Lilykins. Hey, wanna come see our Quidditch match tomorrow? We're going up against Slytherin, so you can watch your sweetheart, Snivellus, get pulverized. It's the last match of the year, so maybe you can get a chance to see my wicked moves before the long summer." Potter's head was so big, I swear, you could _play_ Quidditch in it. But that never stopped me from…

"Lilykins? Is that what your grandma calls you? Now give me my bra and go deflate your head!" It was always hard to pretend to be mad at him; I don't know what I would do to him. I took a deep breath and got into my bed. And so did Potter.

"Lily, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me? Drinks on me!" I flicked him on the head. He just laughed. Potter jumped off of the bed and ran to his own. He was obviously very tired. I got under my covers and fumed myself to sleep.

I woke up in the morning to rustling of cloth and other noises. When I opened my eyes, I wished I hadn't. Potter was half changed into his Quidditch uniform. "Hey, Lily!" Potter was obviously trying to hide his embarrassment by embarrassing me with one of his jokes. "How do you like the bod? I've been working out this summer, can't you tell?"

"POTTER!" I made a disgusted face, and he grinned a cheeky grin. I secretly decided that, since I was up, I might as well go to the match. I just couldn't let Potter know I was going. I got up, stretched, and looked through the closet. "What? I'm going to breakfast!" I said when he looked at me with a smug smirk. He left the room to go get ready for the match with his teammates, and I got dressed in peace.

I walked towards the pitch wearing a cloak, hoping that no one would recognize me and taunt me. I took my seat next to Cheryl McKinnon, my best friend. "Lil-." I cut off her usual cheery greeting by putting my gloved hand over her mouth.

"Don't take this personally; just shut up," I whispered through my teeth, "Nobody can know I'm here."

"Why not, everyone comes to Quidditch games?"

"Well, I don't go to Quidditch games, everyone knows that, and Potter is playing today. If anyone finds out that I start to come to games when Potter is playing…"

"Yeah. They'll think you like him. I get it."

"Sh!"

I began to watch the game. My eyes caught a sparkle of gold, then a blur of scarlet streaked past me. I couldn't keep up fast enough to understand the roar from the crowd. From my side there were jubilant yells, and form the other side, boos and jeers. When I heard Sirius commentating, I understood. Potter had caught the snitch. As he held it up for the crowd to see, I locked eyes with him, and I could have sworn he winked at me. I ducked my head and hoped no one else would recognize me. Luckily, as we all left the pitch, no one was suspicious about me, and I had time to make it to my room before Potter because he had the after game congratulatory talk to give.

As I walked into the room, James was standing in the middle of it, obviously waiting for me. "Hey, Lilykins," Potter taunted, "I saw you in the stadium watching me. I thought you didn't go to Quidditch games."

"I-I, well, it's just that, I, since I was already up, you know, I might go?" My response sounded more like a question.

"Sure, okay. If I pretend that I believed that, will you pretend that you like me?"

"No. You knew the answer to that question a long time ago. Now shoo! I need to get changed out of this hot cloak." Gosh, we have one more week left of school, exams then I will be away from him. And for some reason, I was the slightest bit sad…

"Wakey wakey, Lilykins," James said, gently shaking me awake on the last day of school, "Today is the last day of sixth year to go out with me, are you willing to embrace the opportunity, and maybe even me?"

Yes. "NO!"

"Please?"

Yes, yes, I will go out with you, James Potter! "No." Why was I hiding this from him? Oh, well, he can stand to wait a little while longer. At least until we get home, that is. I could accept this offer on one of the weekends that I spend with him and his parents. Or if I meet up with him while I'm with my dad. Either way, not now.

"Your loss." James smirked. I made sure that James wasn't peeking while I got dressed behind the screen. As I walked down the hallway, I had the nagging suspicion that someone, or something, was following me.

"Potter, can I sit by you on the train?" Wow. I can't believe that actually came out of my mouth! What happened to waiting?!

"Where did that come from, Ms. President of the James Potter hate club?" He replied.

"That's kind of what I need to talk to you about. And the club was canceled last week, for your information." I said with a smile.

"Oh, I get it. Okay. I'll sit by you on the train."

"Whatever. Deal."

"Wanna sit by Sirius, Remus, and I at breakfast?" James wondered with no sarcasm in the offer.

"Sure." As we were walking down the hallway, I grabbed his hand and whispered in his ear, "I accept."

James showed me the seats, and the only person there was Sirius. "Remus had a long night last night." He caught Sirius's eye, and they both smiled. I knew exactly what they were talking about, whether they knew it or not. I've done my research. Remus is, well, a werewolf. And one of my friends. He was the boy prefect last year, and even though he hung out with them, he wasn't as big headed as James and Sirius. I managed to stay prefect for two years. Most people don't do that. I might even be Head Girl next year. I hope not.

"Hey Lily," Sirius said with a smirk, "James here has told me so much about you. She does have pretty eyes, come to think of it." I was just the slightest bit embarrassed. James has taught me to expect that sort of thing. Sirius offered me a seat next to him, across from James, and I sat down.

"So, I saw you two holding hands in the hallway," Sirius said, "Is there something going on that I should know about?"

I couldn't get words to come out of my mouth, and my face was bright red. I could have sworn no one saw us in the hallway. James noticed that I was blushing beyond belief, so he spoke for me. "She finally came to her senses and asked me to sit by her on the train home. That's all. Did I forget something?"

Yes. I've had a crush on you for six years; I just found that out a week ago. "No, I think you hit all of it."

"Sure, you've _just_ come around, Lily," Sirius said sarcastically. I was shocked. How could he have known that unless he really knows girls that well? That's where James gets it, I'm sure of it. "You've liked him for six years, and I could tell. Yep, see you're blushing!"

"Sirius, quit it, please!" James asked, "She's uncomfortable enough just admitting that she's willing to spend time with me, don't wreck it."

"'Kay, dude, I'm sorry," Sirius said with a goofy grin on his face. I heard the whistle for the train blowing, so I took that as a signal that I should get my stuff and go. As I reached for my trunk, I saw James's hand race mine towards the handle.

"I got it, Lily. You just grab the cat." He was referring to Rumpelteazer, my calico cat. I grabbed my trunk from him, and said, "I'm fine. You worry about your own boatload of stuff."

We got on the train, and James scouted out the compartment that had the fewest people on it. We were almost at the end of the train when James opened the door to an empty compartment. "Ladies first," he said, holding the door open for me.

"Oh, please." I got uncomfortable when boys did that. I pushed James into the compartment and he began to talk.

"So, Lily flower, what made you think that you hated me in the first place?" James asked.

"So you're head is oversized even when you get what you want?" I retorted, putting a grin on my face. "Anyways, so how are things with you and the Quidditch team?"

"I had a great team this year, and they are the best players anyone could ever ask for. Granted, two of them were my friends, but still." Remus and Sirius were the two beaters for the team, and James was a seeker.

"I can only imagine what it's like to be flying. I bet I'm no good at playing, so I can't even dream, but I would love to be able to fly like you guys do."

"I can maybe arrange for a ride on a certain someone's broomstick at their house in the near future…" James said as he shut the opaque part of the compartment door. Seeing my face, he quickly added, "I didn't mean that in any way other than I can give you a ride over at my house, so you can see what it feels like. It really is amazing."

"I would like that." I said, leaning closer to James. He caught on to what I was trying to do, and placed his lips on mine. Oh, I was so blind. I was looking for someone, but I was glaring at him the whole time. Even after we stopped kissing, we held the embrace for a while, just feeling each other's breathing in a synchronized rhythm.

"Lily, is this really what you want? A trouble maker with nothing better to do than run around with werewolves once a month and get detention? Don't get me wrong, I like you a lot, I don't want you to go, it's just-." I kissed him again right there, so he wasn't in any doubt what I wanted. And that's when Sirius walked in.

"Er, uh, is this a bad time?" he asked, after he shut the compartment.

"No, we were just… It's not a bad time," I called through the door.

"Okay. James, can I join you two? I really don't enjoy sitting with Snivellus and his Dark Arts Worship club." In response to his question, James opened the door, and gestured to a seat.

"Thanks, guys. So, Lily. James and I wanted to see if you were any good at Quidditch."

"Er, I don't think I am. I've never tried it, but I've never been good at any other sports, so…" I responded.

"Nonsense. When we get back, we have to go to the field in-between my house and James's, borrow a broom, and play with you." Sirius suggested.

"If you insist, all mighty Quidditch player," I said back.


	2. Yes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; that is J.K Rowling's invention; I won't even try to take credit.**

Yes. Yes yes yes yes yes. Of course. He was on his knees and I knew exactly what to say. I loved him more than life itself. I, Lillian Evans was in love with James Potter. I have had a crush on him since I was eleven; I found out when I was sixteen. He found out a week later. Oh, there was a time when I would have been repulsed to see myself doing this. I smiled at how things have changed for the better.

"Lillian Evans, would you be willing to take my hand in marriage and be my wife for all time and eternity?" James pulled out a black box and showed me the engagement ring. It was simple, yet beautiful. A single, thin silver band with an emerald surrounded by topaz on it showed me that this was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And even longer than that.

"Yes, yes I will marry you. I love you, James." I couldn't speak anymore due to the rare tears that were streaming down my face. This was perfect. He took me to the park where we first met when we were nine years old then got down on his knees. It seemed like my heart was overflowing at this moment. My thought was interrupted by James placing his lips on mine. Our first kiss as fiancées. As if to recognize the magic of the moment, a shooting star streaked across the sky. I didn't really cry, but now, I couldn't stop the tears. He and I held hands as we walked to James's silver Civic. As he drove me to my house, I remembered those days in school when I would have never guessed that the man I would marry would be James…

Oh, but that was a long time ago. I was nineteen now, and I loved him. I took my wand and transfigured him a silver band for James to wear as a ring. He accepted it, and gave me mine. I loved the way it looked on my hand. It belonged there. I brushed my red hair out of my face, and saw my house in front of the car. James parked in my driveway, and helped me out of the car. He wiped my tears away with his hand, and kissed me again. I kissed him back with more passion than I had ever kissed anyone before. We broke apart then I walked to my door and went inside.

Oh, how I loved that man. I checked my watch. It was just after twelve o' clock. My dad could wait. I walked up the stairs into my room. I had a full sized bed in the corner, with a dark oak nightstand right next to it. My dresser was right next to my closet on the opposite side of my room, with a window for the back wall of my room. I shut the curtains to get into my pajamas then I opened them again. I stared at the moon for as long as it was in the sky. For once in my life, I was perfectly happy with who I was.

**I'm sorry that was so short. I just wanted you guys to hear about the proposal. The wedding is next chapter. Let me know if you have ideas…**


End file.
